Love At First Sight
by casualtymybae
Summary: Lily wants to be with Iain and Iain wants to be with her but neither will admit their feelings. Will a moment in the pub finally bring them together and how will they cope when something else is thrown their way?
1. Start Of Something

Iains POV:

Just finishing off my shift with Jez i was exhausted. making my way into the station we park up the ambulance and sit for a minute just to relax. Just then Jez turns to me.

"Basketball?" he asks. I swear he has unlimited energy this boy but i agree as we make our way to the basketball hoop. Minutes later i hear my name called and i turn round.

"Chuckles!" i shout. "How you doing? Miss me too much you had to come down?" I say with a grin on my face.

"How did you know Iain." Lily replies sarcastically.

What she doesn't know is that i fancy her like crazy. She is the most beautiful person i have ever seen. This isn't just a schoolboy crush to me. She is gorgeous but i wouldn't ask her out. A girl like Lily isn't going to date someone like me. As we finish up our game of basketball i ask Lily to join me and Jez at the pub. As we sit down Jez goes up to order our drinks and we speak about how the day went. As she tells me about how her shift went all i could think about is how much i wanted to kiss her.

Lilys POV:

He smiles and listens to me as i tell him about my patients that day and about what happened. His smile is contagious. He's so sweet and cares about me and how i feel. To date him would be amazing but he wouldn't want to be with me. I'm average. He deserves someone who can give him what he wants. Plus there is no way he would want to date someone like myself. I cant take my eyes off him as he goes to help Jez bring the drinks back. Just plain gorgeous. His nickname for me is chuckles because when i am working I'm so serious and he always says i need to laugh more. Jez leaves earlier to go home and me and Iain are left alone. He moves closer to me. I feel my heart beating faster. We stop talking for a minute but a minute is all it took as he leans in getting closer towards me. Pulling me in towards him i feel him getting closer to me until...


	2. Hidden Feelings

Lilys POV:

As he leans in to kiss me i feel butterflies in my stomach and my heart races 10 to the dozen. Its like fireworks are going off in my head. We stay like this a little longer and as he pulls away from me i open my eyes to look at him. Did this really just happen. Did he really just kiss me? He looks different though. He looks in shock. I want to tell him how i feel but before i could get any words out he gets up grabs his coat and walks out of the pub. I'm left sitting there wondering what just happened and why he wanted to leave so quickly. I pick up my coat as i race out to try and find him but he is already gone. Why did he leave? Maybe he thought it was a mistake. That i didn't want that. I need to find him and tell him i love him. With that i head out to search for him.

Iains POV:

I don't know where i am going. I just know i have to keep walking. What was i thinking? Why did i do that. I have just made a complete fool out of myself. How am i going to face Lily ever again! She will probably be telling everyone i kissed her and I'll be the laughing stock of the ED. Getting tired from walking i find a bench and sit down trying to think of the next move. I need to leave. Go somewhere new, i cant go back now and see Lily. Not after tonight. Just then i get a tap on the shoulder that makes me jump.

"Hi Iain." i hear a familiar voice as i turn around.

"Chuckles? How did you find me?" i ask as she just shrugs her shoulders and takes a seat next to me.

"Why did you walk away just then? Tell me the truth though Iain. Please." i cant lie to her. Its impossible to lie to her. I start to explain.

"I couldn't believe what i done. You are the most beautiful woman i have ever known and i just kissed you. Why i ever thought you would be interested in me i will never know. I love you laugh, your smile, the way you look at me when i annoy you. Everything about you is amazing and i just completely ruined everything by doing that and..." I didn't get to finish my sentence as suddenly i am met with Lily as she pulls me in passionately and kisses me under the stars.


	3. Time To Admit It

Lilys POV:

Its been 2 days since i kissed Iain and we have been closer than ever. I feel butterflies every time I see him. He means everything to me. he is my world. We have recently been thinking about making everything official. As i make my way to the ambulance station i hear him and Jez messing around like always. This means they probably are on break. As i go in a get met with a basketball coming flying towards me as i catch it quickly before it hits me in the face.

"Oh god Lily sorry we didn't see you come in. Are you okay?" Iain says as he bring me in tightly for a hug. I smile a him sweetly.

"I'm fine honestly you worry to much" i say giggling slightly at him. Just then Jez chimes in.

"is there something going on between you two i don't know about?" he says grinning at the fact we are practically all over each other. I begin to deny it but suddenly Iain has other ideas.

"Yea we are together Jez. Have been for a couple of days." as Jez congratulates Iain i cant help but smile to myself. I guess it official. As they get a call out i make my way back to the ED to await the arrival. As the shift carries on all i can think to myself is Iain. All my head is filled with is him. I surprise him at the end of his shift and pull hi aside for a kiss. As he pulls back i look at him and smile.

"So we are together are we?" i ask as he nods at me happily.

"Only if you want to be?" he says hoping my response is quick. I bite my upper lip and as i kiss him again i let go and respond with

"That's a silly question Iain Dean" With that we order a taxi and head back to his for the night...


	4. Whats Happened

*Time Skip of 2 Weeks*

Pulling into the ED my phone vibrates and I check the message. Its Iain:

"Hey Baby. Have a fab shift. Ill see you when im finished. Love you to the moon and back ? xoxo"

Smiling like a school girl i head in to start my shift

I was finishing up as suddenly i look round and see Charlie go into Connies office with Elle and Henrik. Thats never good! Either someone is in trouble or somethings wrong. Next thing i know Connie is heading towards me and asking me into the office. What have i done? Making my way in they prompt me to sit down as they all stare sympathetically at me. Connie starts talking.

"You and Iain are together. Im not stupid Lily i can see when two people are in love."

"Yea we are but whats that got to do with why i am in here?" im starting yo get worried. Charlie sits down next to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Lily, Iain and Jez were called out to a scene of a RTC. A car was leaking petrol when they were leaving but it exploded. Jez gpt the patient away in time but Iain was caught up in it. He is alive but critical. We dont know whats going to happen. He is being brought in now."

All i can do is sit there and stare into space. I cant lose him. I cant help but break down in tears at the thought of losing Iain Dean.


	5. Arriving At The ED

Lilys POV:

Waiting at reception feels like eternity. walks past towards the door as an ambulance turns up. She quickly looks at me and nods.

"Its Iain and Jez. Lily you can come with me but you must not try to treat Iain. Take Jez into cubicles, clean up the wounds and i will let you know whats happening with Iain. Nodding i head out with Connie to meet the boys. Jez jumps out as i see Iain on the stretcher. Unconscious and covered in blood i freak out inside but i need to be professional. I lead Jez towards cubicles 4 and sit him down as i inspect the cuts along his hand. I can feel myself shaking. Jez holds my hand to try and stop me as he looks at me worried.

"This isn't just because of what has happened is it Lily? What else is going on?"

I look at him knowing i can't hide that truth much longer. I sit down next to Jez and take pause as i gather my thoughts on what i am about to say.

"I haven't been well recently Jez. I wasn't sure why until this morning. I was meant to meet Iain after work tonight to tell him but then this all happened and i don't know what to do and..."

"Woah Lily calm. What is it? Whats happened" He holds me close as i cry into his shoulder. Then it clicks with him.

"How far?" he asks as i hold back the tears and answer him

"About 4-5 weeks. What do i do? I cant lose him Jez. I cant raise a baby on my own." We sit there in silence for a couple more minutes when i realise i haven't yet cleaned up his hand. I get up wipe the tears from my face and continue to fix him up.

"It will be okay Lil. I promise" Just that comforts me. I hope he is right. I need Iain more than ever now. This baby needs him more than ever.


	6. How Bad Is The Damage

Jezs POV:

With what Lily just told me i cant help but feel for her. She just gets the fantastic news about the pregnancy and now this happens with Iain. He needs too be okay. I had to tell her this. She hasn't seen him properly thank god but she needed that boost to make her feel just a bit better. I remember everything so clearly. It was horrific. He was right behind me but when the explosion went off i heard him scream. Watching him fall to the floor was the worst. He wouldn't move. Wouldn't respond in any way whatsoever. What Lily doesn't know is how bad he is. I needed to give her hope but in all honesty i will be surprised if he makes it through this without any kind of long lasting damage.

Lilys POV:

Waiting on news of Iains condition. It felt like a life time but was only 15 maybe 20 minutes maximum. Just as i start to lose hope Connie walks in.

"Lily he is showing no signs of improvement at the moment. We have had to help him with his breathing and have called the young offenders to get Gemma down as well to be with you. If you need anything you know just to ask us okay?" i nod as she begins to walk off.

"Connie?" i say stopping her where she is. She turns and waits for me to continue.

"I know you are all walking on eggshells around me especially since you all found out i was pregnant but i want the truth. Why is Gemma coming down and whats going on? If it was really bad you wouldn't be as desperate for her to come down would you" i look at her desperate for answers as she sighs and sits down.

"Lily he is really bad right now. He isn't breathing right which is why we have placed him on life support to help him. Scans have shown bleeding in his brain which we need to fix with surgery but he is making no effort to breath for himself right now." I look at her in disbelief.

"What are you saying Connie?" I ask getting more scared with each passing second.

"Lily what I'm saying is we don't actually know if he will make it out of this. Only time will tell but right now its not good. That's why we need to get Gem down here now. Lily you need to prepare yourself for the worst." With that she gets up and leaves me in the room. This cant be happening i say to myself and i close the door and fall to the floor paying its all a dream.


	7. Is It To Late?

Lilys POV:

Waiting in the staff room for any news on Iains condition i am meet by Gemma. Getting up i hug her tight not wanting to let go.

"Thank you for coming Gemma" i say pulling away from the hug.

"He's going to be okay right? The lastthing i said to him was that he was nothing to me. I didnt mean that Lily" she says bursting into tears in my arms.

"I know yo didnt Gem and he knows that too. We just have to wait on news and hope its good. Why domt we go outside for some air. I cant stay in here much longer without going out of my mind. Plus i have some news for you anyway." she nods as we walk together out of the doors of the ED and sit on a bench across from the entrance.

"So whats the news?" she asks.

"What woukd you say if i told you that you're about to become an auntie?" as i finish the sentence i see her face light up with jpy as she hugs me tight. I embrace it and tell her everything i told Jez" she then looks at me and realises one thing.

"Iain doesnt know though does he?" she asks as i look down to the floor.

"No i was gping to be meeting him after his shift and tell him then but all this happened. He needs to be okay Gem. I can't do this alone."

"You will never be alone Lily. You have me, Jez and everyone here arlt the ED. We are all here to help both of you." i look at her as she smiles sweetly. Getting up we decide to head back to the staff room to awit any news. Upon entering we see doctors and nurses ruahing into resus. Machines on the go. Panic sets in as we look towards the doors Jez is standimg outside. Spotting us he just shakes his head. Without thinking i run into resus and am mer with the sight of Connie, Jacob and Robyn all attempting CPR on Iain as he lays there motionless. This can't happen. It can't be true. As Robyn lookd over she spots me and all i can say is...

"Please just save him please" as i collapse to the floor Cal catches me as i sob uncontrollably into his arms. Iain cant die. This cant happen!


	8. The Outcome

Lilys POV:

Me and Gem are told to wait in the relatives room along with Jez as the team work their hardest to try and save Iain. Gem is walking round the room and Jez just hugs me as i cry, praying they can help him. I place my hand on my stomach which helps to calm me down.

"When will they come see us?" Gem asks

"When there is news hunny. We just need to wait. I know that's hard but its all we can do" Jez explains as Gem starts to walk around the room again.

I can hear them shouting orders as they keep going. I refuse to look at the clock as the more time it takes the more scared i will get. This way i always have hope.

Taking a seat i just keep repeating the same thing to myself. "Please be okay, please be okay."

Suddenly resus goes quiet. That means they either got a pulse back or... I don't even want to go there. Holding my stomach with my hands i see Connie start to walk towards us. She opens the door to the relatives room as i hope for good news. I go against what i said before and look up at the clock. Its been 45 minutes since we were placed in here. She comes over to where myself, Gemma and Jez are sitting and sits down opposite us.

"Just tell me Connie" I say as Connie takes a deep breath. Holding my hand i feel the tears begin to form as i start shaking my head.

"No Connie please no don't say it."

"Don't say what?" Gem asks. "My brother is fine right Connie. He's fine!" she says as Jez gets up and hold Gemma close as she cries into his chest.

"We tried so much Lily but we couldn't get a pulse. Lily Iain was declared deceased at 5.28pm.

I cant help it but fall to the floor, screams could be heard across the hospital as the staff hold each other as they listen on at the horror coming from the staff room.

He's gone. How can I cope on my own with a baby? I guess I'm going to find out though.


	9. Miracles At Holby

Lilys POV:

I cant believe he is gone! I look at my phone. 5.31. He has been gone 3 minutes. I know i shouldn't do that but it just doesn't feel real. I need to see him. I need to tell him about the baby. Whether he is here or not he needs to know. I head through to resus where the team leave me with him for a few minutes. I sit next to him holding his cold hand as he lays there's peaceful. I kiss him on the head tears streaming down my eyes as i cant believe what is in front of me.

"You always did say you liked helping and saving people. But this Iain Dean is the ultimate." i say placing his hand on my stomach.

"8 months left till i get to meet this little one. That's what i needed to tell you today after your shift. Your going to be a daddy and this little one will know how amazing their daddy is and how brave he was." i have to stop and take a breath because i just couldn't get over what had happened and what was going on.

"I love you so much Iain. You mean the world to me and this baby is part of you and i couldn't be more blessed to be carrying him/her." I stop there shocked at what i just saw. Did that just happen? What is going on? I stop talking but continue to hold his hand on my stomach and every so often am shocked by what is happening in font of me. I let go of his hand and look at my phone. He was declared dead just 5 minutes ago. I race out of resus and off to find Connie. I find her ion the staff room with everyone else.

"Connie in resus now!" i say before turning round and running out of the staffroom Connie close behind. Arriving in resus i show her what i was doing with Iains hand and ask her to watch slowly. Her jaw dropping as the same sight i saw happens again. Grabbing the stethoscope from around her neck she places it onto his chest.

"Oh my god!" Throwing open the doors she calls for the team as they all run into resus wondering what was going on.

"Get CT and MRI set up Robyn and Charlie could you get the ventilator set up please." Charlie sets it up and Connie starts hooking up Iain much to everyone's confusion, then all becomes clear.

beep... beep... beep, continuing on the screen. Everyone is confused and shocked but at the same time happy. No one know how this happened but all we know is there is a second chance for him. I sit down next to him.

"You pull one more stunt like that Iain and i swear i will personally pull these wires. You get better, for you me and baby" i kiss him on the forehead and leave the team as i head off to tell Gemma and Jez what just happened. I smile as i leave. I don't care what happened or how. I just care he is still here and praying he will make a recovery...

*Really, you didn't think i would actually let him die right :) *


	10. Telling Gemma and Jez The News

**Sorry i have been gone for ages! I couldnt get into my account for the longest time but i am back now**

Gemmas POV:

Hugging Jez i cry in hysterics about what has just happened. I didnt mean it when i said all those things to him. He meant the world to me. I mean dont get me wrong he can be a pain sometimes but at the end of thebday he is still my brother. Always will be, and now he is gone. I hear the door open as Lily walks in and sots down next to us.

"Gem? Stop, look at me. There is some news i think you may want to hear" Lily says as i sit up confused about what she is tlaking about. There is nothing i want to hear about right now. I just want to be with Iain.

"We dont know how or why this happened but when i was sitting with him i placed his hand on my stomche and could have swore i saw him breathing so i got someone in to check. Sure enough i was right. He is hooked up to monitors as we speak and is under 24/7 supervision right now but hes breathing. Not outnof the woods by a long shot but breathing!" She says trying to xontrol her tears. I sit in shock as Jez hugs me in celebration. Dont get me wrong i am ecstatic about this, i guess it was just such a shock that i couldnt move. Finally words come together and i realise what she just said to me. Racing out of the room i head towarda resus and through the doors. I see him laying there, tubes down his throat, monitors beeping all around. He looks awful but he os in the roght place and all the matters is that those machines keep beeping that way. hat they help him to get better. Lily and Jez soon join me as Connie turns to look at us with some news.

"We have placed Iain in an induced coma. Only so his body can have a better chamce at recovery. Hopefully thus wont be for long and we can wake him up soon and see if there isnany damage." she says.

"Damage?" Jez asks confused

"Jez he stopped breathing for a considerable amount of time. Enough for us to attempt CPR and then decalre death and inform you three. That could have serious effects on his brain. I can't promise there wont be any long term damage to his brain because of this" as she turns to monitor Iain we all stare at the man infront of us. I dont care about effects. All i care about is that he is alive. As for the rest, we will just have to wait and see...


	11. Iains Update

Gemmas POV:

We are taking it in turns sitting with him. When Lily is working its Jez that stays and when both of themare working i sit with him. I know it soudns silly but this way when he does come round he isn't alone. He can wake up woth someone he knows there. The doctors still dont know when they will bring him out of the coma but it needs to be sooner rather than later. The more they wait the harder it will be to successfully bring him back round.

Lily pops her head into his room while she is on break.

"They are taking him up for a CT amd MRI scan just to see how his brain is doing. Should be here in about 10 minutes Gem. Are you okay to wait in his room till he is back?" i agree as she heads back out to attend to patients. 10 minutes pass and the team of so tors show up to take Iain away for his scans. I sit back in the chair and shut my eyes for a few minutes. Opening themup again i see he is back and i wonder how long i have been out for. Looking at the time im shocked to see i have been asleep for 3.5 hours! I must of needed that sleep then. As i wait for Lily and Jez to finish their shifts i look through my phone to try and catch up on the outside world.

Jezs POV:

Heading back to Iains room with Lily we bump into Connie as she heads the same way.

"Are those his scan results?" i ask as she nods quietly and walks into his room ahead of us. I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach and i didn't like it. Something isnt right, i just know it. As me and Lily sit next to Gemma Connie takes some notes of Iains vitals before sitting down opposite us to discuss the results.

"Okay so the scan results have come back and are pretty conclusive" she starts as im now not sure. Is he okay? Is he not and if not how do we fix it. Before i could think anymore Connie continued talking

"Its not the news i wanted to be telling you three. The scan results show us"...


	12. Results and Next Step

Connies POV:

"A slight bleed on his brain" i say as Lily breaks down into Jezs arms.

"If we get him up to surgery now there is a pretty good chance we can stop this and bring him back down. If thats the case he will stay in the coma for a few more days until fully stable then we would attempt to bring him back round. The bleed is small so we have caught it before it turned worse."

"Do whatever you have to do Connie. Just please bring him back to me" Lily says through her tears

I nod as i call in doctors and nurses to start prepping Iain for surgery. As we head off to the elevator i see all the staff gathered round to see us off. Lily goes over to Robyn and hugs her tight. Its nice to see this. The support they give each other in hard times. As the elevator door closes we make our way up to surgery to begin the procedure.

Lilys POV:

Hours pass as i sit in Iains room with Gemms asleep next to me and Jez flicking through his phone trying to stay distracted. How do people cope like this. I just got him back and now he could leave me again. As i sit back and close my eyes i hear footsteps heading to the room. Sitting upright again i see Connie entering the room.

"How did it all go?" i ask nervous. I dont want to know but at the same time i just want her to tell me.

"It went as good as we could have asked. He is on his way back down to us now. We will keep him under for a few days then attempt to wakr him gradually. We hope to have avoided cusing any long lasting damage but we will have to see when he wakes but for now he is doing well." as she finished we saw Max and another porter wheel him back into the room. As Connie left i sat closer to Iain as i lay my head down next to him to close my eyes. Im not leaving him. Not till i know he is going to be okay...


	13. Hows The Baby

Lilys POV:

Iain has been in hospital now 6 and a half weeks. So much has happened in a short amount of time and each night i go home to an empty bed praying he is okay. I am now 10 weeks and 4 days today and as i head up to see Iain i am stopped in my tracks by Duffy.

"How are you and baby doing sweetheart?" she asks as i just shrug my shoulders and say fine.

"Just look after yourself okay. Your health is just as vital right now" i appreciate the concern she has though. I know she is just looking out for me. I can't wait to tell him about the baby. I refuse to start preparing until Iain can be apart of it. As i sit down i hear the door open and Gem and Jez walk in.

"Hows he doing Lil? Jez asks sitting next to me.

"Yeah as well as expected. Just waiting to see when he wakes now" i say as Gem brings me in for a hug.

As we sit and talk i tell them how i have my scan in just 2 weeks time.

"So exciting!" Gem squeals at the news. As her and Iain continue to talk i excuse myself to get some water. Walking out of the room i feel funny. Whats wrong with me? Maybe Duffy was right. I need more sleep. I need to look after myself. I look around for someone to help me as i start to feel weak. Noones around, I'm alone. Seconds later everything turns black as i helplessly hit the floor unconcious...


	14. Awake!

Gemmas POV:

Lily has been gone for a bit but she is probably just taking it slow. As me and Jez sat next to each other catching up on the news on our phones i hear a slight groan from Iain. Sitting upright i hold his hand a start to talk to him.

"Iain? Iain can you hear me?" I ask before he grumbles in response. Turning to Jez i tell him to go find a doctor andbgo find Lily. As he rushes off i continue to keep Iain talking (well mumbling)

Jezs POV:

As i search for Lily or a doctor i am filled with panic about the possibility pf any danage but at the same time happiness that he is finally waking up. As i spot Connie i call her name and rish over to see her. She looks like she has news too but i cant wait.

"Iains awake! Gem has him talking while i found you but hes waking up!" i say happily as Connie looks at me glum

"Whats wrong Connie? This is good news" i say rather annoyed she isnt happy about this.

"No thats great i will go check on him now but Jez, one of the jurses found Lily unconcious on the ground about 10 minutes ago. We have taken her into resus and when the main examination is done Duffy will be needing to check the baby." Connie says as i cant quite register everything that has been said. As Connie walks in the dorection of Iains room i race off in the dorection of resus. This isnt how its supposed to go. Please dont let anything happen to Lily or the baby, please...


	15. Iains Discovery

Gemmas POV:

Connie checks all Iains vitals as he slowely comes round.

"All seems good Gemma. I'll leave you two alone. I think there is a lpt he neexs to find out." she says as i smile at her as she leaves the room.

"Iain? Its me Gemma" i say as he opens his eyes and looks around the room

Iains POV:

I have no idea wht is going on. All i do know is im in a hospital room with wires and tubes all around me and Gemma sitting next to me. Slowely i start to remember. Jez! Is he okay

Where's Lily too? Turning to Gemma i speak for what feels like the first time in forever.

"Jez?" is all i can manage to say.

"Is absolutely fine. Couple of scratches but is all good." i say watching the relief on his face.

"Hows Lily" he asks next.

"Is think thats for her to discuss with you" i say smiling at him as he looks confused. "Dont worry its not a bad thing." i say unaware for the chaos thats unfolding in resus as we speak.

*Meanwhile In Resus*

Jezs POV:

Arriving in resus i am met with the siight of Dylan and Robyn performing CPR on Lily. What is going on? She was fine earlier. Whats caused this? As they stop to check for a pulse i feel Louise place a hand onto my shoulder as i turn to face her. I've been here long enough to know what is happening. I cant bare this. How will he cope. Its suppost to be a happy ending. As i turn back to look at Dylan and Robyn they just lower their heads as Dylan says the three words i dreaded the most.

"We have a pulse. " he announces as i sigh with relief. Then anger hits

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I cant help but break down.

"Nothing could have been done. It looks like when she collapsed she hit her head against the cornor of a radiator. A freak accident that couldn't have been prevented. We got Lily back but i wouldn't get hope up for the baby. Duffy is on her way down now and she will let us know more." Elle explains as i fall into Louise unable to keep myself standing. Minutes later Duffy arrives ready to scan for the baby. It feels like she is looking forever and finally the monitpr is turned off and everything placed back where it was. She turns slowely to me as the look on her face says it all.

"I'm sorry but i cant find a heartbeat. The babys gone." she says as i try to process everything. This will destroy Lily and Iain. He's only just about to find out about the pregnancy and now this happened! Getting myself together i head back to his room to break the news on what has happened...


	16. The News Is Broken

*Disclaimer: This is the last chapter of this story. I will make a sequal to it based on Iains Recovery and how they deal with losing the baby if that is something you would like.*

Iains POV:

Sitting with Gemma i see Jez as he walks into the room.

"Whats going on Jez? You look down?" i say concern growing inside of me. He looks into my eyes, tears forming in his.

"Iain there is something you need to know. Lily has been hurt. We think she collapsed and hit her head. She stopped breathing but they got a pulse. Iain she was pregnant but because of the fact ahe stopped breathing they checked the baby immediately. They couldnt get a reading. The baby died." he says unable to continue as he breaks down into Gems arms. Gemma stands in shock as she looks over at me. Unable to process what happened i freak out. I just woke up to find my girlfriend hurt and our baby gone.

*In resus*

Lilys POV:

Coming round a pounding on my head bring me to realise wht happened as i ait up and look around me. Robyn catches me at the cornor of her eye and asks how i am. I dont care about me is all i can think.

"The baby?" i ask in a horse voice as the sympathy in her eyes is all i need to tell me the babys gone. Hands over my face i cry hysterically Robyn holding me close trying her best to comfort me. Why me? Why did this have to happen to us. As i lay back down i pray to go to sleep. I feel numb. Like my whole world has just come crashing down arpund me and there is nothing i can do about it. How am i going to continue...


End file.
